prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
General manager
reading from the laptop that serves as the voice of the RAW Mystery GM.]] A general manager is a person who oversees and manages a general program. Often spelled uppercase as General Manager as a means of respect, or abbreviated as GM. WWE In the WWE there are two general managers, one for Raw and one for Smackdown. The general manager acts as a public booker, arranging matches for each brand's show. Oftentimes the general manager is either a former manager or superstar themselves. In the cases of former general managers Paul Heyman, and Eric Bischoff, the general managers were once presidents of other pro wrestling promotions. General managers are often involved in plotlines with their wrestlers and also have plots based around them as individuals. List of WWE general managers RAW General Managers * Eric Bischoff (July 15, 2002 - December 5, 2005) (November 6, 2006) ** Chief Morley - Chief of Staff (November 25, 2002 - May 5, 2003) ** Steve Austin - Co-General Manager (April 28, 2003 - November 16, 2003); (December 29, 2003 - March 29, 2004: self-proclaimed Sheriff with full GM Powers) ** Mick Foley - Co-General Manager (December 1, 2003 - December 15, 2003) * Vince McMahon - Interim GM (December 12, 2005 - May 29, 2006) * Jonathan Coachman (January 19, 2004) 7, Executive Assistant/Interim GM (May 29, 2006 - August 6, 2007) * William Regal (July 2, 2007), (August 6, 2007 - May 19, 2008) * Jonathan Coachman - Executive Assistant (August 6, 2007 - January 4, 2008) * Mike Adamle (July 28, 2008 - November 3, 2008) * Stephanie McMahon (November 24, 2008 - April 6, 2009) * Vickie Guerrero (April 6, 2009 - June 8, 2009) * Vickie Guerrero (May 10, 2010) * Bret Hart (May 24, 2010-June 21, 2010) * Anonymous Raw General Manager (June 21, 2010-July 18, 2011) * Triple H (July 18, 2011-October 10, 2011) * John Laurinaitis (October 10, 2011-June 17, 2012) * Anonymous Raw General Manager (July 9, 2012) * AJ Lee (July 23, 2012 - October 22, 2012) * Vickie Guerrero - Managing Supervisor (October 22, 2012 - July 8, 2013) * Brad Maddox (July 8, 2013 - May 26, 2014) * The Authority (May 26, 2014 - June 9, 2014) * Vickie Guerrero (June 16, 2014 - June 23, 2014) * The Authority (June 30, 2014 - November 23, 2014) * Daniel Bryan (November 24, 2014) * Anonymous Raw General Manager (December 1, 2014) * Mick Foley (July 18, 2016 - March 20, 2017) * Kurt Angle (April 3, 2017 - 2019) ** Baron Corbin - Constable (June 4, 2018-2019);Acting General Manager (August 20,2018-2019) SmackDown General Managers *Stephanie McMahon (July 18, 2002-Ocotober 19, 2003) *Paul Heyman (Ocotober 23, 2003-March 22, 2004) *Kurt Angle (March 25, 2004 – July 22, 2004) *Theodore Long (July 29, 2004 – September 21, 2007) *Vickie Guerrero (September 28, 2007 – April 6, 2009) *Theodore Long (April 10, 2009 – April 1, 2012) *John Laurinaitis (April 2, 2012 – June 17, 2012) *Booker T (August 3, 2012 – July 19, 2013) *Vickie Guerrero (July 19, 2013 – June 23, 2014) *The Authority (June 30, 2014 - November 23, 2014) *Daniel Bryan (July 18, 2016 - April 10 2018) *Paige (April 10 2018 - 2019) ECW General Managers *Paul Heyman (May 22, 2006 – December 5, 2006) *Armando Estrada (August 14, 2007 – June 3, 2008) *Theodore Long (June 3, 2008 – April 7, 2009) *Tiffany (April 14, 2009 – February 16, 2010) NXT General Managers: * Dusty Rhodes-Interim General Manager (June 20, 2012—September 12, 2013) * John "Bradshaw" Layfield (September 12, 2013—July 31, 2014) * William Regal (July 31, 2014—present) NXT UK General Managers: * Johnny Saint (June 7, 2018- Present) 205 Live General Managers: * Drake Maverick (January 30, 2018-Present) Notes :* McMahon had functioned as interim General Manager, taking over pending the filling of the vacant position. On May 29, 2006, Vince said he would not fill the position, instead making Jonathan Coachman his Executive Assistant, which carries the same powers as a General Manager. Officially named as Acting General Manager on June 19, 2007 following Vince McMahon's limo incident. :* Executive Assistant and Acting General Manager Jonathan Coachman placed William Regal in charge for the night while he took a vacation; Regal won the job full-time when he won a battle royal on the August 6, 2007 edition of "Raw", Regal was firedwhom? from the post on May 19, 2008 after losing a match to Mr. Kennedy. :* Coachman filled in as Acting General Manager from September 3 to October 1, 2007 while Regal recovered from an attack by John Cena. :* Mr. McMahon granted Bischoff General Manager powers for one night after the refereeing job he did at Cyber Sunday 2006. :* Mike Adamle resigned from the General Manager post on November 3, 2008 following a confrontation with Randy Orton. Stephanie McMahon then took direct control of "Raw". * The Board of Directors named Vickie Guerrero as interim General Manager on February 23, 2009 while Stephanie McMahon recovered from an RKO from Randy Orton. On April 6, 2009, the Board of Directors gave her the choice of becoming permanent General Manager of either "Raw" or "SmackDown"; she chose "Raw". She resigned on June 8, 2009, sick of repeatedly suffering humiliation. * On the [[June 4, 2018 Monday Night RAW results|June 4,2018 episode of Raw]], Corbin would confront general manager Kurt Angle, accusing him of not running the show fairly, before addressing to Angle that commissioner Stephanie McMahon had made Corbin the "Constable of Raw", becoming her personal representative. ** On the Raw 20, 2018 episode of Raw Corbin would be named acting general manager after Stephanie McMahon would send Angle on "vacation". Category:General managers Category:Professional wrestling slang Category:World Wrestling Entertainment